We hardly knew you
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Billy's dad is gone. And Grim has to speak at the funeral.


(I dont own em)

**Billy-22**

**Mandy- 21**

**Grim- 3032**

_**Mandy was sitting on her couch watching the news. She stumbled across the TV show "Whos' you're daddy?" And made an ockward look.**_

"What kind of human would make a show as stupid as this?" Mandy said to herself. And turned off the TV.

"Where's that boob.." Mandy said to herself.

Just as she was wondering, the door slammed open. It was Billy and he rushed in. He was breathing heavily.

"Sorry Mandy. But something terrible just happened.." Billy said with his head alittle low.

Mandy sighed. "What's wrong you boob.." Mandy said looking up.

"My father died..From a heart Desease." Billy said walking to the couch.

"Uhhh...Ok...Is this the part were Im supposed to feel bad for you?" Mandy asked crossing her arms.

"It would make me feel better." Billy said laying on Mandy's shoulder.

"Fine. How sad your dad died. But as strange as it sounds. I actually feel bad...Is that normal?" Mandy asked as her eye brows went up.

"For most people, for you, I really haven't got a clue." Billy said shrugging.

"Billy, You never do.." Mandy said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Its a curse." Billy said walking to the kitchen.

"Hey, Where's bone head?" Mandy asked looking around.

"I dont know. And I never do!" Billy said pointing at his nose.

Mandy shook her head at that stupid boy.

Grim came walking in with bags of food.

"Im making pasta! With my very own Pasta sauce!" Grim said holding the pasta bottle. It said on the print. "Grim's Death sauce. Causing to never live again."

"You will never catch me eating that garbage." Mandy said turning away.

"Well, its for Immortals so ha ha ha." Grim said getting the sauce out.

"Well im off to work now." Billy said grabbing his coat.

Grim dropped his hot sauce.

"You got a job?" Grim asked putting the jar on the counter.

"Yes as a matter fact I do. I work at"-

"At the stupid store that everything good happens for stupid people..?" Mandy interupted.

"No, I got a job at the church down the street. I clean up after the kids. And the pastor said if I keep coming. He might even let me minister to the youngins!" Billy said waving his hands.

"A church? You will never catch me going there.." Grim said putting away some bags.

"This may not be my dream job. But its all I have." Billy said.

"Why would they pay you anyway? I thought in a church they don't do that." Mandy asked.

"Yes they don't. But for some reason I must be special." Billy said.

Mandy had a anime tear drop from her head.

"Hey, I didin't think you could do dat!" Grim said pointing.

"I always knew how just never did. This isen't anime TV." Mandy said crossing her arms.

"Guys. I would appreciate you both coming to my dad's funeral. And I was hoping mabey Grim could speak?" Billy asked.

Grim looked around and pointed to himself.

"I'm sorry Billy, but I have alot of work to do." Grim said stiring the mashed sauce.

Billy said nothing. "What about you Mandy? I know you will come. You love death!" Billy said pointing.

"Ofcourse I do Billy. I just don't like your dad. Sorry...Wait.No I'm not." Mandy said reading a book called "How to get rid of the stupid."

Billy just staired at them both. "Some friends you both turned out to be.." Billy said to himself. And walked out. Once he did, Grim was the first to speak.

"Don't you think you're being alittle hard on the boy?" Grim asked.

"Hey, If you feel so bad then you be his best friend and go to the funeral." Mandy said waving her arm.

"I would, but it woulden't make sence seeing how I don't like the boy." Grim said pouting. "But you know, somethings making me go. So, I guess Im gonna go." Grim said putting the stuff away.

"You're understanding." Mandy said putting down her book. "Well now that your leaving I might as well go to. I was gonna use your body as a bat for baseball." Mandy said getting her black coat.

"Ok, Now I really want to go." Grim said running out to the car.

"Let me drive!" Grim said.

"No way. My dad got this only for me. No one else but me drives it." Mandy said opening the front seat door.

Grim mumbled.

"Ok. Let us go to that funeral shall we..?" Mandy asked as she pulled the stick. And road off.

**Endsville church.**

"Thankyou very much Billy for helping us in church today. You really bring out the Lord in us all." The lady said.

"Yeah yeah ok..Now where's my pay?" Billy shouted.

The lady handed out 5 bucks.

"Thankyouuuuuu." Billy said in the ladies face. And he walked out proudly

Mandy and Grim ran into the church.

"Mandy! Grim"! Billy shouted across the church.

"Grim. Why do you have a book on your head?" Billy pointed out.

"Incase little kids throw arts and crafts at me.." Grim said.

A kid threw a truck on Grim.

"Ow!" Grim screamed.

"Billy. We are going to the funeral." Mandy said getting Billy's coat.

"Aw..You guys are the best." Billy said kissing Mandy on the cheek.

"Ew...Ok let's get going." Mandy said.

"Can I drive?" Billy asked.

"No." Mandy replied.

And they were on the road again.

**Funeral**

Billy,Grim, and Mandy arived at the funeral. Filled with death and saddness.

"I kinda like this place." Mandy said smiling just alittle.

"There's my mama!" Billy shouted."Mom!" He yelled.

Billy's mom gave Billy a hug.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen Billy." Billy's mom said hugging her son.

"There must have been some reason why it happened.." Billy said looking up at her.

"Oh gag.." Mandy said putting her tounge in her mouth.

"Let's just get this over with.." Grim said getting his book.

Everyone was around Haralds coffin.

"This is so against what I'm about.." Grim said putting on his reading glasses.

Billy was standing next to Mandy.

"Well, May the heaven's exsept Harald. (And think hard people) Grim thought. "And may he be wealthy in gold and love where ever he goes. And may the man protect him. And teach him not to pick on the angels. Or pick there noses. Harald. We really, truely. Hardly knew yee." Grim said closing his book and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Waaaaaaa!" Billy cried. And he grabbed Mandy and hugged her.

Mandy smacked Billy.

"Can we go home now..?" Mandy asked.

"You guys go ahead. I got something I need to do first." Billy said.

Mandy and Grim walked to the car.

Billy got some roses and walked to Haralds grave.

"You were a wonderful dad Harald. May you rest in peace." Billy said. And he dropped the roses on Haralds grave. And walked to Mandy's car.

Billy jumped in the back. Mandy was driving and noticed Billy crying.

"Quit your wimpering Billy..Your dad's in a better place were they have the right size of pants for him." Mandy said turning her mirror.

Billy looked out into the street.

"Yeah I guess.." Billy said.

A ghost of his dad appeared in front of him.

"Dad!" Billy shouted.

Grim turned around.

"What did you call me?" Grim asked holding up his sythe.

"Nothing Grim." Billy said.

Grim turned back around. Billy saw his ghost again.

"So long.." Billy said waving.

The ghost of Harald disappeared slowely. Billy did a small smile. And looked to the sky in a big smile.

**The End.**

Kinda weird. But I had nothing eles to do. Hope you liked it


End file.
